


Lasagna

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV), As the World Turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: A story I wrote quite some time ago.All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lasagna

Jack Snyder of the Oakdale Police Department was at the 23rd Precinct in Bay City, talking with Joe Carlino.

"Yes," Jack said, "I think it's good for police departments to exchange ideas now and then.."

"Absolutely," Joe agreed. "Now, how about lunch, on me?"

#

That evening, Jack told Janet, "I had some fantastic lasagna today."

"Better than mine?" Janet demanded.

"Yes," Jack said, "I have to say it was a bit better."

"Oh? And just where did you have this fantastic lasagna?"

"Carlino's," Jack answered

Janet put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, Carly knows?!"


End file.
